


Dreams

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Anatomy challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

It was the hands, Hermione decided. Long fingers, short nails, freckled by the sun.

She watched them as they peeled caterpillars and chopped dandelion root.

As they snagged a quaffle out of the air, or reached after it, just too late.

She was more interested in how they moved the chess pieces than what pieces they moved, or where.

He had a habit of crossing his fingers over when he wrote. It couldn't possibly be comfortable.

Sometimes she dreamt of his hands, and she could feel them tracing pattern on her back.

Waking she just wanted them to hold hands.


End file.
